


The Dragon Isle

by Kross



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, MAYBE nsfw later on?, Other, Ratings may change, probably not, unsure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kross/pseuds/Kross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two long years after downing Lucien and leaving the spire to Theresa,  Sparrow, Hannah, Garth and Reaver are once again called on to protect Albion, and the world.</p><p>That is, if they can cooperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Isle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing i've been thinking about for ages, and sort of wanted to put it somewhere. SO! Here we go! :D

Dragons, the sight took her breath away. Great beasts with wingspans larger than ships soared over the mountain tops, and she felt as if she were floating as she walked through the mountains. The shoreline was far behind her and small hatch lings dashed about the area around her, uncaring of her presence. Sparrow couldn't help but smile at the little things as they moved about. Her gaze is drawn upwards as a shadow passes over her, and two gigantic dragons brawl above her head, one with scales of black, and the other with scales of white. The other dragons seem to vanish as they duel, and she blinks, now standing between them as the black beast sinks its teeth into the throat of the white, blood spilling form the wounds. Sparrows breath catches and she tries to move back, though her body refuses to obey. The black dragon roars in triumph, blue flames blazing from its maw. Fear swells in the pit of her stomach and the world swirls around her, now she stands in Albion, her feet planted in the grassy fields around Bower lake. The great black beast can be seen in the distance, its shadow growing over the land. Blue fire devours everything within the shadow.

 

She tries to flee, to fight, to do anything, but her limbs betray her, and soon, she too is devoured by darkness and fire.


End file.
